This specification relates to apparatus and a method of using the apparatus for learning and practicing golf putting strokes.
Golf is a popular game but one that is technically demanding. Learning the correct technique can lead to significant improvements in a golfer's performance. An important part of the game is putting and various training devices have been invented with the aim of helping golfers to improve their putting technique.
One type of training device guides the putter so that the golfer learns to move the putter in a particular way. Repeated practice with such a device trains the golfer to swing the putter in a certain way, with the aim of improving the technique and consistency of the golfer's putting stroke so that the golfer achieves improved performance when playing on the course.
Some devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,717, provide a planar guide surface along which the player slides the heel of the putter. However such a device has the disadvantage that it does not assist the player in controlling the angle of the face of the putter during the putting stroke, which is a very important aspect of putting technique. GB 2 364 922 provides a planar guide surface but also provides lines on the base which indicate the correct angle of the putter face. Other shapes of guide are possible such as the curved vertical surface provided by U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,920.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,943 describes a T shaped device for controlling the angle of the putter face which is used by attaching the stem of the T shape to the face of the putter. The surface of the device that is perpendicular to the part attached to the putter face is kept in contact with a planar guide surface. This keeps the putter face substantially perpendicular to the guide surface. However, this device has the disadvantage that it must be manufactured precisely in order for the putter face to be exactly perpendicular to the planar surface. A further disadvantage is that the device attaches to the head of the putter and since the shapes and sizes of putter heads vary greatly it is very difficult for any such device to fit securely on all models of putter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,836 includes a clamp that is attached to the putter shaft with a pair of arms normal to the clamp. The arms contact a planar guide surface but the nature of the device has the disadvantage that the planar surface must extend considerably above the head of the putter. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,836 the planar guide surface is raised up above the ground. Another disadvantage of this device is that, since it has two arms that extend beyond the putter head on both sides, the length of the putting stroke that can be made whilst both arms maintain contact with the guide surface is restricted. A further disadvantage is that the putter head is not guided directly by the invention because the putter head itself is not in contact with the guide surface. Consequently, this invention does not ensure that the putter head always follows a particular path. For example, if the golfer changes the angle of the putter shaft during the stroke then the ball could be struck either near the toe of the putter or near the heel (as opposed to in the centre of the putter face) resulting in a miss-hit putt. The construction of this device also makes it complicated and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,658 includes a removably mounted clamp with a single arm that attaches to the shaft of the putter. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,658 the clamping device slides along a flat guide surface held against the golfer's legs above the golfer's knees. This method attempts to provide a guide for the path of the putter but, as for U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,836, it has the disadvantage that the device does not guide the putter head directly. Furthermore, this method does not control the angle of the putter face.